Break Down
by Lady Smoothie
Summary: Post-OotP: Harry sits in a coffee shop in Bristol and thinks about the turns his life has taken. One-Shot Songfic, Part Two in the Everclear Songbook Series. Rated for a few lyrics. By Aerin.


_Yeah RIGHT!  
_

_One, two, three, four…_

_Break down, shake for me_

_Nothing ever is the way you want it to be_

_Nothing ever tastes right now that it's over._

He was sitting in a coffee shop somewhere in Bristol, listening to the music. He didn't know where he was, nor did he particularly care. All thhat mattered was that it wasn't Little Whinging.

_Break down, shake for me_

_Don't write words unless you want me to read them_

_Nothing really matters now that it's over. _

He stared into the darkness of his cup. It was strong and black- it helped to stop him from thinking. From thinking about the Veil, and what lay beyond it. From thinking of Sirius.

_Maybe we can be friends_

_Now that we're older_

_We can have fun like we did in the old days now that it's over. _

He looked up as a woman tapped him on the shoulder. "Here's your baguette sir," she said softly, seeming to sense that she had dragged him out of his thoughts.

He gave her a weak smile. "Thanks." She nodded before turning and leaving.

Everyone left.

_Yeah RIGHT!_

_Break down, shake for me_

_Nothing ever seems the way it ought to be_

_Nothing ever seems right now that it's over. _

He had left. He had left Privet Drive, left Little Whinging, left Surrey… and left his life as the Boy-Who-Lived behind. Now he was just ordinary Evan Jamison, with messy sandy brown-hair, brown contacts, concealed scar, and no contacts with his once-friends.

_Yeah, now maybe we can be friends_

_Maybe we can be closer_

_Maybe we can have fun like we did in the old days now that it's over. _

_Oh yeah…_

Of course, his friends had been kind to him. They always had. But that was just the thing. They were too kind. "Oh Harry, are you alright?" "It wasn't your fault Harry, not one bit." "We don't blame you at all." "It was his choice to go, Harry." "How are you, Harry?" "How are you doing?" "How are you feeling?" "Are you taking it hard?"

He wished that they would all just shut up about it. It had been his fault, end of discussion. All they did was remind him of the fact, and as much as he loved them all, he had to leave, to get away. Not just from them, but from the Dursleys. Screw the Dursleys- a load of bastards, all of them.

_My bad dreams just don't seem the same_

_Baby without you_

_I wish you were willing to accept the blame_

_Yeah, for everything you do…_

Once again, Harry felt his curiosity piqued by a song. Actually, it sounded rather similar to the other- could it be the same band? Whoever they were, Harry liked them. He decided he would make sure to listen closely when the song ended to hear the artist- he wanted their album. They somehow seemed to be able to guess his mood. Okay, screw that- it was a Muggle band, not magic, that much he was sure of. But they were definitely good.

_My nightmares just don't scare me now_

_Baby without you, yeah yeah_

_I wish that I could find the words to tell_

_In the best ways possible, you and your friends, go to hell. _

_Yeah RIGHT!_

He smirked at that line. He certaintly wouldn't go that far about the Dumbledore junkies, but it was a great line. 'In the best ways possible…' He chuckled softly, and started. He hadn't heard his own laugh for quite some time now.

_Whoah, breakup time is never easy to do_

_Nothing ever ends the way you want it to_

_Nothing seems to make sense now that it's over._

He stood after finishing the coffee and baguette and hearing the band's name, pulling on his trenchcoat- he had discovered it in an old thrift shop, and it was a warm black material, soft to the touch. Perfect. It may be summer, but he was rarely hot. He pushed the chair in and stepped out into the sunlight, ready to continue on.

It was time to leave this place behind, go somewhere else. He didn't doubt the Order was on his trail.

Nothing seemed to make sense, now that it was over.

_Yeah, now maybe we can be friends_

_Yeah, now that you're leaving_

_You can be nice to me_

_Maybe I'm dreaming _

_I am a lot better now than just okay_

_Maybe I am just wakin' up in my own way_

_Now that it's over_

_Now that it's over_

_My bad dreams just don't seem the same_

_Baby without you_

_I wish you were willing to accept the blame_

_Yeah, for all the shitty things you do_

_Nightmares just don't scare me now_

_Baby without you_

_I wish that I could find the words to tell_

_You to politely go fuck yourself_

_Yeah, now that it's over..._

**A/N: Wasn't planning on making this a series of songfics, but hey, great way to get Block to leave me alone for a bit. (Aerin: smirks at Block.) (Block: scowls at Aerin) Stop being such a baby Block, of course I still care about you. (Aerin: coughs.) Anyways, thanks to Wytil and japanese-jew for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K.'s, _Now That It's Over_ is Everclear's, and the coffee shop lady is mine. Heh. **

**Aerin**


End file.
